


Memories maketh man

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Its very short, so summaries=spoilers





	Memories maketh man

"so apparently in the spirit of house unity we have been paired together to accomplish a task that 'neither one of us could have accomplished alone"  
"what exactly can we even do together"  
"How should I know Potter, I work alone, solo, if you want to get something done right, do it yourself"  
"you never ask for help?"  
"help is for people who are stupid to do it themselves"  
"you are impossible"  
"you are a stupid ugly prat"  
"whatever, i'm leaving, I don't need to pass this anyway"  
Hermione looked over at Harry, he had been grumbling on the couch for at least an hour at this point, mainly about how tragically unfair life is and how the universe hates him  
Hermione was a little confused because as far as she could tell, Harry had the largest crush on Draco humanly possible, if his monologues about his tragically handsome blond hair were anything to go by. So she (rightly) assumed part of his misery was because he was convinced Draco didn't like him back and he was forever cursed to roam through the wasteland of unrequited love. Then Hermione had a genius idea, her task could be to set Draco and Harry up, her partner was Pansy who she was sure would agree. Satisfied with her idea she left Harry to his miserable ramblings and headed off to find Pansy, this idea was too good not to share.  
Pansy had of course agreed, but they had stumbled onto a bit of a problem. It is really hard to come up with effective ways to set two people who pretend to hate each other up on a date. So they figured the best option would be to come up with an awesome task they would have to complete together so they would slowly fall in love. A lot of ideas were scrapped before Pansy said, you know Draco still can't form a corporeal patronus. Hermione clapped her hands "Perfect, now we just need to convince them that it is a good task"  
Leaving Pansy to deal with Draco, Hermione went back to find Harry, who after all this time was still moping on the couch.  
Hermione was surprised at the lack of persuasion it took to get Harry to agree, she felt sorry for Pansy, Draco must be much harder.  
Luckily Pansy managed to pull it off, and the two were hiding out in the room of requirement watching Harry and Draco attempt their first patronus lesson.  
"You just need to concentrate really hard on a happy memory"  
Draco had a look of intense concentration on his face as he attempted the spell.  
He didn't come close to a corporeal patronus, with only a wisp of white smoke drifting from the tip of Draco's wand.  
"perhaps you need a happier memory"  
At this seemingly innocuous statement Draco flips out  
"shut up Potter my memories are perfectly fantastically happy you just suck at teaching"  
and with that storms out  
Somehow Pansy manages to get Draco to try again so Hermione and Pansy still have a chance to get their task completed.  
Harry has clearly been doing some thinking and has turned the I obviously have a crush on you up to 11.  
Hermione speculates this is because Harry also relates to struggling to find a happy memory as this would have been hard before he came to hogwarts.  
The second session goes much better, with Harry and Draco having a little heart to heart about sucky parenting. Draco is still unable to cast a corporeal patronus and eventually gives up in frustration, though not before agreeing to try again next week, for which Pansy must be grateful.  
The third and surprisingly final session manages to accomplish both teams goals.  
Draco and Harry decide they need to make new happy memories for Draco which leads to Harry awkwardly asking him out before kissing him. Rather overjoyed with this turn of events Draco once again tries the charm, this time succeeding.  
All in All a good plan Hermione decides.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, this seems to have ended more like a skeleton of a plot than an actual story, If someone wanted to take this and craft an actual story out of it a) i would love that and b) tell me you did it so I can read it. Then at least some good has come out of this rushed piece of work.


End file.
